fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowe Lądy
"Nowe Lądy" jest to FF opowiadający o Alternatywnym Huantonnie, który przed/w trakcie głównych wątków, poznaje obcy dla niego Wymiar Scalenia i jego mieszkańców. Będzie on uzupełniany w miarę przypływu weny i czasu (i chęci). Możliwe, że rozwinie się tu główny wątek. Pustkowie Minęły dwa tygodnie, od kiedy Huantonn pojawił się w tym dziwnym wymiarze i zrobił sobie... Operację u tutejszych Skakdi. Wydaje się, że w tych stronach Skakdi nie są tak dzikie, jak w jego wymiarze. W sumie, wszystko wydaje się być takie ciche, spokojne... I, najzwyczajniej w świecie, nudne. Po bliższym poznaniu się ze swoimi nowymi mocami był już gotowy do wędrówki, by poznać świat, w którym przyszło mu teraz żyć. Zdążył w międzyczasie zmienić ekwipunek odwiedzić swój dom. Tak jak się spodziewał - Bractwo Makuta i jego wojska odpuściły po zniknięciu Huantonna. Najwyraźniej podejrzewali, że umarł... Naiwni. "Nie martwcie się, przyjdzie na was kolej... W swoim czasie" - ''Pomyślał, przyglądając się ostrzu swojej nowej broni. Były to szpony zabitego przez niego Makuta, imieniem Antroz. Naiwny, myślał, że zabicie Huantonna będzie czymś niebywale łatwym... Ale był jednym z wielu Makuta, którzy tak myśleli. Przed śmiercią. Celem wędówki Huantonna było poznanie tych dziwacznych ras, zwanych Glatorianami, Skrallami i Agori. Dwóch pierwszych zdążył poznać już w dzień przemiany, przed bramami Zakazu. Gdy napadła go banda Skralli, na pomoc przyszedł Glatoriański narwaniec, imieniem Gresh. Huantonn nie pozostawił biedakowi nic do zabicia. Teraz, po fuzji, ma w sobie pewne cechy Skralla, jak na przykład odporność na pustynne pogody i zdolność do dość długich wędrówek. Po fuzji, Huantonn przez kilka dni zdobywał informacje o tym wymiarze. Tak... Różnił się od jego wymiaru... Bardzo się różnił. Właściwie, wszystko było na odwrót. O tym jednak Huantonn chciał się przekonać sam. Dlatego też na kilka dni teleportował się do wioski leśnych Glatorian i Agori - zwanej Tesara. Przyjęto go życzliwie, choć z wątpliwościami. W końcu nieczęsto spotyka się Toa ze skrzydłami i wzrostem 2,5 metra. Po kilku dniach, Huantonn zebrał ekwipunek i wyruszył w dalszą podróż - celem było Pustkowie, siedlisko Łowców Kości, Voroxów i innych cholerstw. Doskonałe miejsce, by przećwiczyć swoje umiejętności. Gdy już wychodził z wioski, usłyszał głos, wołający go. Bardzo wkurzający głos. - ''Huantonn, czekaj na mnie! - Zawołał go Gresh. Huantonn kątem oka spojrzał na niego. ''- Czego chcesz? '' ''- Nigdzie nie idziesz, przynajmniej nie sam!'' ''- Co masz na myśli..? ''- Huantonn dobrze wiedział, co ma na myśli, ale wolał się upewnić. ''- Chłopie, to Pustkowie! Voroxy, węże... Sam nie dasz rady, nawet ty. Zwłaszcza, gdy napotkasz na Scopio... Z tym skurczybykiem przyda ci się moja pomoc. Poza tym... Nie może mnie ominąć tak dobra zabawa!'' ''- Chyba żartujesz... -'' Jednak wiedział, że Gresh nie żartował. Tak, już po pierwszym spotkaniu Huantonn miał dość tego upierdliwca, a wędrówka z nim była mu nie na rękę. Mówiąc w skrócie - nie lubił go. Ale wiedział, że ten zapaleniec nie da się spławić, a zabicie go w Tesarze nie będzie zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Poza tym, Huantonnowi zawsze przyda się przewodnik... Lub mięso armatnie. ''- Dobra, zgoda. Weź wszystko, co ci potrzebne i bierz dupę w troki. Byle szybko, nie chce mi się czekać.'' _________________________________________________________________________________________ Greshowi wszystko zajęło kwadrans, co dla Huantonna było dość męczące. Po powrocie Gresha już nie miał zamiaru niczego komentować, chciał po prostu iść. Po opuszczeniu Tesary, zaczęli przemierzać dzikie Pustkowia. Nie minęła godzina wędrówki, gdy napadło ich pierwsze stado Voroxów. Gresh i Huantonn byli otoczeni. ''- Już po nas stary... Te bestie nie mają litości! - Krzyknął Gresh, rozpruwając ostrzem brzuch pobliskiego Voroxa, jednocześnie blokując drugim ostrzem cios żądła Voroxa obok. - ''Z gorszym ścierwem walczyłem -'' Odpowiedział Huantonn, oplatając grupkę Voroxów Osłabiającymi Łańcuchami. Osłabione Voroxy zaś upadały na kolana i przyglądały się, jak łańcuch zaczął płonąć. Skowyt Voroxów dało się słychać aż na Tesarze, zaś smród ich palonego ciała jeszcze dalej. Wtedy Huantonn został wciągnięty pod ziemię. -'' Huantonn! - ''Zdołał krzyknąć Gresh. Po kolei likwidował każdego Voroxa, torując sobie drogę do miejsca, gdzie Huantonn zapadł się pod ziemię. Wtedy z wąskiego tuneliku zaczął buchać ogień, a ze szczeliny wyleciał Toa z szyją ogromnego Voroxa w dłoni. Cisnął nim o ziemię i z głuchym hukiem wylądował na piasku, gotowy do walki. Natychmiast zaczęły go otaczać wszystkie Voroxy. ''- Huantonn, zostaw je! Ten wielki to samiec alfa, zabiję go i Voroxy będą po naszej stronie! ''- Jednak Huantonn nie słuchał Gresha. Wściekły wyleciał z uścisku Voroxów i otoczył bestie kręgiem ognia. Wtedy doleciał do samca alfa. Urwał mu żądło i wbił w jego paszczę, przebijając jego głowę na wylot. Spokojnie wchłonął ogień otaczający martwe już i ugotowane Voroxy. Gresh patrzył na to z szokiem. Błędem było spojrzenie na spopielone ciała Voroxów - zwymiotował. Huantonn ruszył w dalszą wędrówkę. ''- Mówiłem ci już - z gorszym ścierwem walczyłem. Dwójka wędrowców dalej przemierzała Pustkowia. Huantonn znalazł już rozwiązanie na gadulstwo Gresha - opowiada mu swoje zwycięstwa. Z bardzo dokładnymi i nieprzyjemnymi dla żołądka szczegółami. Po opisie walki z Tren Kromem, Gresh w końcu go spytał: ''- Myślałem, że Toa nie zabijają. Czemu ty zabijasz? ''- Huantonn na to dość ponuro się zaśmiał i odpowiedział: ''- W moim świecie nie ma miejsca dla litościwych ciot. Zabijasz, albo zostajesz zabity. U mnie Matoranie nie mają łatwo. Są gnębieni przez Bractwo Makuta, które włada całym światem. Teridax opowiedział im bajeczkę o Toa, który wybije wszystkich Makuta... I oto pojawiłem się ja. Jednak wcześniej Bractwo siało cichy terror - by zastraszyć Matoran, jednocześnie nie budząc podejrzeń innych ras. Takie swego rodzaju podchody.'' ''- Skoro tak źle jest w twoim wymiarze, czemu opuściłeś swoich? Strach cię wziął? ''- Po tym pytaniu Gresh nie zdołał uniknąć ciosu. Upadł i zwinął się na piasku. ''- Po zabiciu kilku Makuta, Bractwo zaczęło na mnie polować. Ostatecznie, gdy zabiłem samego Teridaxa, Bractwo najechało Metru Nui, siejąc mord i terror, byleby mnie zabić. Wiele dni walczyłem, jednak widziałem, że to nie ma sensu. Upozorowałem swoją śmierć, by Makuta sądzili, że umarłem. Tak jak myślałem - zostawili Metru Nui w jako takim spokoju. Ale kiedyś wrócę i zemszczę się... Może nawet niedługo... Dość tego. Wstawaj, nie czas na odpoczynek. ''- Huantonn poszedł dalej. Nie obchodziło go, czy Gresh pójdzie za nim - nie lubił go. Jednak Gresh poszedł za nim i razem szli dalej. Minęły kolejne cztery godziny długiej wędrówki, podczas których Gresh i Huantonn pokonali jeszcze dwa stada Voroxów. Parę razy zostali zaatakowani przez Nietoperze Piaskowe i raz przyszło im walczyć ze Skopio. Gresh był już dość wykończony, natomiast Huantonn szedł dalej. Nagle pod nimi zapadła się ziemia. Upadli do do dziury głębokiej na trzy metry. Gresh zobaczył wysoką postać w czarno srebrnej zbroi, zarzucającą na niego sieć. Huantonn zaś został opleciony za szyję jego silnym uściskiem i rzucony do klatki. Opleciony w sieć Gresh natychmiast do niego dołączył. Wysoki osobnik odebrał im broń z szyderczym uśmiechem. Z lekkim kuśtykaniem ciągnął ich klatkę. ''- Huantonn, zrób coś! Nie wiem, spal go, albo coś!'' - Zamknąć gęby, kanalie, inaczej szczęki wam powyrywam! - ''Warknął osobnik, trzaskając w klatkę. ''- Spokojnie... Mam plan. - ''Na samą myśl Huantonn uśmiechnął się ohydnie. Gdyby jego uśmiech był widoczny zza jego maski, Gresh znów pewnie zwymiotowałby, tym razem z przerażenia. Minęło pół godziny, gdy umięśniony osobnik dotarł do swojej kryjówki. Stanowiło ją kilka namiotów, klatek i porozrzucanych ciał, nad którymi wisiał drewniany szyld z napisem "opał". Tak, wygląd kryjówki idealnie pasował do niego. Był Skrallem, ale znacznie wyższym od reszty, nieco przerastał Huantonna. Był też silnie zbudowany, pokryty grubym pancerzem, a na jego plecach były ostrza. Na dwóch wyższych wisiał łańcuch, tak samo jak na płytach osłaniających jego uda i na napierśniku. Dało się też dostrzec, że nie ma lewej dłoni. Zamiast niej przymocowane miał długie, ząbkowane ostrze. ''- Onugor, wychodź! Mam dwójkę frajerów ''- Na te słowa z namiotu wyszedł ktoś jeszcze. Tak jak tamten, miał czarno srebrną zbroję. Był jednak wielkości Agori. I jak na Agori miał zbyt grubą zbroję, więc również był wojownikiem. Zabierając ze sobą ząbkowaną maczetę, poszedł w stronę Skralla. ''- Silvatum, do cholery jasnej! Ile razy ci mówiłem - nie atakuj tych z maskami?! Kto wie, co on potrafi, dziwię się, że w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz! ''- To ograbiamy ich, czy nie?'' ''- A... Dawaj ich.'' ''- Tak, śmiało, Huantonn zaraz wam łby pourywa! ''- Zaśmiał się Gresh. Huantonn spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i tylko czekał na reakcję tamtych. Silvatum podszedł do klatki, wyciągając topór i uderzając o szczeble z całej siły. W głowie Gresha aż huczało. Otrząsnął się z brzytwą pod gardłem. -'' Mówiłeś coś o urywaniu łbów?'' ''- Nie, w sumie... Nie.'' ''- Ja myślę! Widzisz ten łańcuch na moich plecach? Jeszcze jedna pyskówka, a zawiśnie na nim twoja głowa!'' ''- Więc zamknąć mordy i wyskakiwać z kosztowności. Będziecie grzeczni, to może przeżyjecie... Może ''- Dodał Onugor, z szyderczym uśmiechem pokazując na drewniany szyld "opał". - Tak, zwłaszcza ty, konusie, masz prawo grozić mi śmiercią ''- To były dość głupie słowa, jak na bezbronnego Glatorianina w klatce. Silvatum z wściekłością otworzył klatkę, chwycił Gresha za gardło i cisnął nim o ziemię. Nadepnął na niego, by Glatorianin nie mógł się ruszyć i dając znak Onugorowi, by z nim skończył, pilnował Huantonna. ''- Huantonn, teraz! ''- Co teraz?'' ''- Plan! Miałeś plan!'' ''- Aaa... "Plan"... ''- Huantonna wydawało się zwyczajnie nie obchodzić, że jego towarzysz może umrzeć. Onugor z uśmiechem podniósł maczetę i ściął Greshowi głowę. -'' I kto jest teraz konusem, wypierdku Voroxa?'' ''- Dobra -'' Huantonn wstał, rozpostarł skrzydła, a sam zaczął płonąć - Koniec zabawy. ''- Podleciał i kopnął Silvatuma w głowę na tyle mocno, by upadł i nie wstał przez krótką chwilę. Następnie chwycił Onugora za szyję i cisnął nim o ziemię. Podszedł do Silvatuma i wyciągnął z jego worka swoją broń. Spojrzał na swoich pokonanych przeciwników. ''- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru was zabijać. Przysłużyliście mi się i przydacie mi się żywi. ''- Ale zaraz... Nie pomścisz nas za tego Glatorianina..?'' ''- Pamiętasz, jak mówił o moim planie? To był mój plan. Ten kretyn działał mi na nerwy, a mi nie wypadało brudzić ostrza... Wyręczyliście mnie. ''- Na te słowa Huantonn cisnął zdekapitowanym ciałem Gresha na środek prowizorycznej bazy i, zgodnie ze zwyczajem dwóch bandziorów, podpalił je. Wziął ze sterty drugie ciało, na którym spokojnie usiadł. ''- To teraz powiecie mi, kim jesteście i co tu robicie.'' _________________________________________________________________________________________ CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI (kiedyś) Występowali: - Huantonn - Gresh - Silvatum - Onugor - Voroxy Napisane przez Lorda Darkorma. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Scalenia Kategoria:Spherus Magna Kategoria:Twórczość Lorda Darkorma